Él sabe
by Patatapandicornio
Summary: Levi nunca esperó ser pillado al sacarle una fotografía. [Ereri/One-shot]


Pequeño Oneshot (?)

Nada, quería explicar que me van a tener muy ausente... lo siento

* * *

Levi odiaba viajar en el metro.

Pero más odiaba viajar en la hora pico. Realmente, el hecho de saber que había perdido el bus y tenía que tomar el metro hacía que su día se fuera a la mierda.

Suspiró, por suerte y con la gracia divina, había conseguido un asiento. Desbloqueó su celular, sin prestar demasiada atención a la horda de gente que entraba a la cabina. Entró a su facebook, sin nada interesante que ver ¿Por qué nunca había nadie cuando lo necesitaba?

Abrió Whatsapp con esperanzas, encontrándose con que su mejor amiga, Isabel, estaba conectada. Hubiera sonreído si no fuera porque es Levi Ackerman.

Le mandó un mensaje, cómo si ella hubiera estado esperando con el aparato en mano a que se lo enviara, le contestó.

Hablaron de cosas triviales. Ella le comentaba cómo las horas de la facultad eran insufribles, que aunque le gustara el arte se le hacía realmente pesado. Él no podía opinar demasiado en cuanto a cosas artísticas visuales, la verdad era más de libros.

No se creía con demasiado… buen gusto.

Sacó su vista de las puertas abriéndose para fijarse en el nuevo mensaje. Aún faltaban como diez paradas.

" _Se buen samaritano y sácale una foto a algún chico guapo de por ahí"_ Issie- 12:37

Rodó los ojos

" _No voy a sacarle fotos a extraños. Además, sabes que no tengo demasiados estándares" 12:37_

" _Vamos ¡Cualquier persona reconoce a alguien guapo cuando lo ve! Deja que tu instinto gay te guíe"_

Pegó un vistazo rápido al lugar. Estaba bastante lleno de gente, y la verdad, no veía nada demasiado llamativo. De todas maneras, localizó a un tipo castaño de ojos avellana a lo lejos. Parecía bastante alto, y su ropa era común.

Con los nervios de pelos, abrió la cámara de su celular, sacándole una rápida foto. Por el apuro quedó algo borrosa, pero poco le importó ¿Qué pasaba si alguien lo había visto? ¿Si alguien había notificado como el extraño muchacho de pelo negro le sacaba fotos a extraños?

Envió la imagen por mensaje de Whatsapp. Luego de unos segundos —supuso en lo que ella terminó de descargar la imagen—, se vio el cartel que le indicaba que escribía

" _¿En serio, Levi? ¡Tiene que haber algo mejor, hombre! Además, revísate el pulso, que la imagen casi parece un borrón"_ Issie- 12:40

Tratando de no hacer gestos extraños por los mensajes de su amiga, aprovechó el que entraban más personas para fijarse otra persona.

Así, luego de varios intentos de fotos a hombres, todavía no conseguía satisfacer la extraña necesidad de su amiga. De todas maneras, había conseguido confianza y dudables habilidades semi-ninja para sacar fotografías. Se dio cuenta de que a la gente le importaba demasiado poco lo que hacía, así que ya no le preocupaba esconderse de más. Solo con fingir que estaba buscando un poco más de señal conseguía lo que quería.

" _No me gustan los rubios, Levi :( además, es un rubio feo"_ Issie- 12:52

Las puertas se volvieron a abrir, faltaban seis paradas.

Le typeó un mensaje a su amiga.

" _¡Ven tú a sacarle fotos a tipos, entonces! Mujer, estás enferma. Te falta sexo"_ 12:52

" _¿Falta de sexo? ¡Ja! Mira quién lo dice"_ Issie- 12:52

Hirvió en rabia y vergüenza ¿¡Que sabía ella sobre su vida sexual!?

Se distrajo al notar como alguien se le ponía en frente.

No es que fuera anormal, el tipo se sujetó de la barra a su lado, con su musculoso, moreno y masculino brazo tonificado, cabe aclarar. Trató de disimular las miradas que le envió.

A Levi casi le da un paro cardíaco.

El tipo, vestido con una acertada camiseta blanca ajustada y un buzo aguamarina en el brazo libre, había decidido terminar ese sensacional conjunto con unos clásicos pero no menos sexy jeans negros. Eso y sus zapatos del mismo color, entre formales e informales.

El de pelo negro tragó, tratando de concentrarse en su celular. Estaba a tan solo medio metro de ese muchacho, y no era demasiado bueno para su salud mental. Aferrando su morral al regazo, trató de no hiperventilar cada vez que el molesto tren se inclinaba, haciendo que o aquel moreno se le viniera encima, o él se inclinara bochornosamente hacia la entrepierna del extraño.

En otra situación parecida, hubiera estado vomitando por tener tan cerca y tan incómodamente a un extraño.

Pero, sinceramente, con ese tipo podía hacer una excepción.

Recibió un Whatsapp de Issie, preguntándole si seguía vivo o si alguno de esos chicos feos de los cuales les había enviado fotos lo había secuestrado. Rió levemente, contestándole rápidamente.

Esperando la respuesta —seguramente ella se había puesto a hacer algo al notar su inactividad—, sus ojos le traicionaron y se fijaron en aquel tipo.

El calor bombeó de su rostro por todo su sistema, y no pudo evitar tratar de centrarse en su celular de nuevo, cuando se vio pillado por esos ojos verdes que, curiosamente, se dirigieron a él al mismo tiempo.

Su celular zumbó.

" _Issie, ayuda"_ 12:56

Envió ese mensaje, esperando ansioso a ver las dos tildes azules. Casi inmediatamente, su mejor amiga fue a su socorro.

En lo que se podía ser socorrido.

" _¿Qué pasó? ¿¡Realmente te secuestraron!? ¡Ya voy por ti, enano gruñón!"_ Issie-12:56

" _Hay un chico sexy demasiado cerca de mí. Y me atrapó mirándolo. Tiene ojos verdes. Siento que voy a morir"_ 12:56

Lo sabía, sonaba patético.

Debería de tener pelotas, porque ¡Joder! Era un hombre con un par de buen pelotas colgando entre las piernas, pero aquel tipo que seguramente la tenía más grande —idea que no le desagradaba en lo absoluto—, le había hecho inhibirse hasta caer tan bajo como una estudiante flechada a punto de entrar en el período.

La respuesta de Isabel no tardó en llegar.

" _¡Oh dios mío! ¡Sácale una foto!"_ Issie- 12:57

¿Él estaba en problemas y a esa enferma se le ocurría enviar eso?

Con furia y vergüenza, le contestó.

" _Ni loco le tomo una foto a este que está tan cerca. Me ve y me muero"_

No, definitivamente, no.

Luego de un rato de estar discutiendo con Isabel, reunió un poco de coraje, y tomó la decisión. Tomaría esa foto, le costara la masculinidad. Total ¿Era un extraño, cierto? No debía de sentirse inhibido, probablemente nunca más en la vida lo volvería a ver, y él preocupándose por si lo pillaba sacándole una inocente e insignificante foto…

Con el cuerpo inundado en ese pensamiento, tomó su Iphone, desbloqueó la cámara, y lo llevó a la altura de su rostro, como si estuviera viendo algo interesante. Oh, sumamente interesante, los muslos tonificados, fuertes, hermosos y masculinos de ese moreno definitivamente eran algo interesante de ver. Con inocencia y sin dar demasiadas vueltas, cambió un poco el ángulo de su cámara. Su dedo tocó el botón blanco en el centro del dispositivo, disparando la cámara silenciosamente.

Se heló, abriendo la galería para fijarse si no había sido una treta de sus ojos, por los nervios que le colmaban el cerebro.

Tragó duro al ver que no se había equivocado, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que la tierra lo tragase. El lindo y sexy moreno estaba mirando a la cámara, con una linda sonrisa encantadora, que se le hacía locamente sensual. Estúpidas hormonas, estúpida su abstinencia sexual. Estúpido él por no haber cogido en ocho meses, que ahora pensaba semejantes cosas.

Maldita sea, él sabía. Sabía que le había sacado una fotografía.

Permaneció con la mirada gacha y el celular bloqueado. No se animaba, no tenía el coraje para levantar la mirada y encontrarse con la, probablemente, acusatoria de ese chico. No, no…

Se mordió el labio. Con algo tenía que liberar sus nervios.

Tomó su celular y lo desbloqueó. Buscó a Isabel en Whatsapp, abriendo el chat. Tenía algunos mensajes de ella, pero los ignoró.

Le envió las del moreno.

Miró hacia arriba, solo faltaban tres paradas para bajar. Sintió su celular vibrar repetidas veces, seguramente por los continuos mensajes de Isabel diciéndole lo lindo que era o algo así. En su mente, le decía que ese chico había sido clamado como suyo.

Con algo de timidez, levantó su mirada en una prueba. Le dio algo al encontrarse de lleno con esa mirada verde, intensa y sensual. El moreno sonrió, marcando un lindo hoyuelo en su mejilla, y le guiñó un ojo.

 _Le guiñó un maldito ojo._

Tragando con algo de dificultad, Levi bajó un segundo su mirada

Sentía la vibración encima de su falda, y no paraba de incomodarle. Así que abrió su morral y lo lanzó allí. No estaba para soportarse los chillidos de Isabel. Porque si esta vez no aceptaba que el moreno en frente suyo estaba que se caía de bueno dudaría de quien era el verdadero que tenía mal gusto.

Sentado sin atreverse a levantar la mirada, llegaron a la siguiente estación. Una ancianita subió, con sus bolsas de compras en los brazos. Miró a su alrededor y nadie se paraba a cederle el asiento. Se enojó, así que se levantó —aunque estuviera fatigado—, y llamó a la amable señora.

—Por favor, siéntese. — solicitó. Ella se negó, pero al insistir cedió. Se acomodó y aseguró de dejar sus bolsas de compras cerca suyo. Levi suspiró, estirando su brazo. Maldijo bajito cuando notó su dificultad. Todas las argollas bajas estaban ocupadas, y justo había quedado bajo las líneas de argollas altas. Tampoco tenía ninguna barra cerca como para agarrarse y evitar caer en medio del sucio suelo del metro.

Se sobresaltó cuando el sensual ser humano a su lado se movió. Su otro brazo también tomó una de las argollas altas.

—Agárrate.

¿Qué?

—¿Perdona? — carraspeó un poco. Un súbito movimiento del tren le hizo zarandearse bruscamente.

—No alcanzas la barra, agarrate. Te vas a caer. — con su mentón —bendito mentón tonificado con su masculina mandíbula con una pequeña barba recién afeitada—, le indicó su bicep. Su hermoso y moreno bicep.

¿Esperaba que se agarrara de él?

—N-No me voy a sujetar de ti… — dijo, tratando de no sentir su orgullo herido. Esos ojos verdes lo miraron y una sonrisa se plantó en su pecadora boca.

Una sonrisita que tenía impreso un "me sacabas fotos a escondidas y ahora te resistes a manosearme aunque esté ofreciéndome voluntariamente"

Cambió de opinión cuando el bruto conductor del tren frenó de improviso, haciendo que por instinto se aferrara como gato que huye al agua de ese músculo cincelado por griegos.

Carajo, su mente se estaba volviendo cada vez más marica.

Tragó, desistiendo y al final solo agarró con poca firmeza la tela blanca de la manga de su camiseta. El contacto directo con esa piel se le hacía demasiado como para permitirlo en el metro. Y es que sentía que en cualquier momento le agarraba un paro cardíaco.

Otro maldito arranque súbito —luego de una asquerosa horda de gente mugrienta que se apretujó contra su cuerpo—, hizo que, por su poca estabilidad al solo agarrarse de la suave tela blanca, se moviera hacia un costado. Ya había cerrado los ojos esperando el impacto contra algún tipo de antihigiénico y sudado cuerpo extraño cuando una cálida envoltura en su cintura detuvo su caída. Se encontró siendo tomado por ese sensual y bendito moreno.

—Si tanto te resistes a agarrarte apropiadamente, tendré que sostenerte así. No sería bueno que terminaras en el suelo.

Tragó.

Pero no le apeteció resistirse y tratar de liberarse.

Así que solo se quedó quieto como un poste esperando a que su adorado infierno terminara ¿Y si había sudado? Ese día había mucho calor, seguramente tenía olor, que desagradable. ¿Y si tenía mal aliento? No recordaba que había almorzado, su mente estaba nublada por ese hombre. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna cuando sus dedos suavemente acariciaron su cintura, bajando un poco. Esa mano terminó en su cadera, pero no se detuvo. Con completo sigilo tragó al sentir que se deslizaba hacia abajo más de lo debido.

Retuvo un chillido cuando sintió un pellizcón en su nalga ¡Su santa nalga!

Un sonrojo furioso le invadió las mejillas. Era un pervertido, pero las ganas que tenía de arrancarle los huevos se fueron al escuchar esa risita juguetona al lado suyo, y sentir esa mano volver a donde debería.

Tragó y casi hiperventila cuando se acercó a hablarle en el oído.

—¿En que parada bajas?

No debía decirle. Claro que no, era un extraño y muy posible violador. Aunque ser profanado por ese hombre no le molestaría en absoluto —que corrompida estaba su mente, por favor—, no era correcto. Así que no le dijo. Solo giró su rostro y trató de contener los temblores que le azotaban de vez en vez. Con su mano libre acomodó sus lentes, se habían deslizado un poco por el puente de su nariz.

—Bueno, si no me dices, bajaras en la mía. Es la siguiente. — dijo con simpleza, afirmando el agarre—. Ahora que te atrapé no te me escapas ¿Acaso quieres que todos aquí se enteren de que andabas sacándole fotos a extraños?

¿Qué clase de extorsión barata era esa?

No respondió, pero al llegar a la parada siguiente, fue jalado suavemente para bajar.

—Hijo, gracias por cederme el lugar. — le dijo la ancianita antes de que saliera—. Y tú, no lo trates tan duro. Míralo, de seguro no experimenta con un hombre hace mucho, aunque esté ansioso y temblando como un corderito.

¿Qué?

¿QUÉ?

Oh, ancianita. Ella que aparentaba ser tan inocente…

—Lo trataré como es debido. — respondió el moreno con una sonrisa.

Levi ese día terminó más exhausto de lo que estaba cuando entró al condenado metro. Además, había descubierto que a veces se encontraban cosas interesantes en el tren del inframundo. De todas maneras, había disfrutado más el trayecto en colectivo de su viaje. Ese donde estaba tan vacío que el moreno lo subió a sus piernas y empezó a manosearle el trasero como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Lo peor es que no le había molestado para nada.

Ya tirado como trapo en la cama de ese moreno, con unos sensuales besos siendo repartidos por toda su espalda, se dignó a responder al pobre celular que vibraba desesperado por su atención. Al desbloquearlo, se heló al leer los mensajes.

" _LEVI, ESE ES MI HERMANASTRO, DEMONIOS. ENANO, NO TE PERMITO QUE TE LIGUES A MI HERMANO"—_

" _LEVI, NO"_

" _RESPONDE, MALDITA SEA. QUE EREN ESTÉ BUENÍSIMO NO TE DA EL DERECHO A LLEVÁRTELO A LA CAMA"_

" _COMO HERMANA SOY LA RESPONSABLE DE DEFENDER SU INOCENCIA, LO VAS A CORROMPEEEEEEEER"_

" _Dios, ya te lo follaste ¿verdad?"_ Issie- 12:59

—¿Eres el hermano de Isabel? — preguntó, casi asustado. Eren detuvo sus movimientos.

—¿La conoces?

—Es mi mejor amiga. — respondió.

Así que ese era el famoso "hermanito" menor de Isabel. Nunca lo había conocido, después de todo eran hermanastros y cada uno vivía con su respectiva madre. Pero no era nada a como lo describía su amiga.

—Ohh, así que tú eres ese Levi del que siempre me habla. — dijo con simpleza, como si resolviera un rompecabezas. Más besos comenzaron a ser repartidos por toda su espalda—. Ella cree que soy inocente ¿No? Demostrémosle que ya estoy… grandecito.

Y luego de eso tomó una selfie con su propio celular, mostrando así el rostro sonrojado y deshecho de Levi, con Eren sobre su hombro y una sonrisa depredadora.

—Es lo que te ganaste por sacarme fotos a escondidas. — susurró, dejándole un beso en la oreja y un travieso pellizcón en su nalga.

—Te sacaré todas las fotos que pueda.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Dejen review o mueran.

Patatapandicornio!


End file.
